Souviens-toi!
by mambanoir
Summary: Pansy s'est débarrassé de Harry qui se réveille dans un endroit inconnu, il n'a plus de nom, plus de passé. HP/DM, BZ/RW.
1. Chapter 1

**&&&&.**

**Bonjour ou bonsoir!**

**Voilà une nouvelle fic, en ce moment j'ai plein d'idées qui me trottent dans la tête, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Comme d'habitude c'est avec relations homosexuelle donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ne lisez pas.**

&&&&.

**Chapitre 1.**

**&&&&.**

Harry Potter regarda la chevelure si blonde de Draco qui dormait près de lui, ils étaient dans la chambre de ce dernier, au manoir.

Ils étaient amants depuis bientôt deux ans et jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux, être près de lui était un bonheur à chaque instant et il était amoureux fou de son blondinet.

Il joua délicatement avec une mèche de ses cheveux en souriant doucement, puis poussant un soupir il se leva avec précaution pour ne pas le réveiller.

Dans deux jours c'était justement leur deuxième anniversaire et il était décidé à lui demander de l'épouser, il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que c'était avec lui qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie, mais pour cela il voulait préparer une journée exceptionnelle et lui offrir un bijoux qui leur rappellerait ce jour à jamais.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il y réfléchissait mais sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'il voulait, à chaque fois qu'une idée lui venait elle ne lui paraissait jamais assez bien, trop banale ou autre, là il n'avait plus le choix il fallait absolument qu'il se décide, il avait donc prévu d'aller passer la journée à Londres pour y trouver le bijoux de ses rêves et l'endroit où l'emmener.

Comme cela devait être une surprise pour Draco il ne pouvait pas le prévenir qu'il allait s'absenter toute la journée, le blond voudrait soit l'accompagner soit, devant l'air de conspirateur qu'Harry savait qu'il prendrait automatiquement, il lui poserait tellement de questions qu'il finirait par tout lui avouer.

Le brun ne savait pas mentir et Draco avait un don pour lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait cacher.

Là, ne le voyant pas, Draco penserait simplement qu'il était rentré chez lui parce qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, comme ils ne vivaient pas encore totalement ensemble cela lui arrivait quelques fois.

Chacun avait encore son chez soi.

Le seul truc c'est que dans ces cas là il ne s'absentait que peu de temps et le prévenait toujours, il espérait donc que l'inspiration lui viendrait vite ou alors le blond allait sûrement lui en vouloir un peu quand il reviendrait, mais il savait aussi qu'il saurait se faire pardonner.

Il le noierait sous ses baisers pour éviter les questions se dit-il en se rendant silencieusement dans la salle de bain, ou alors il l'emmènerait quelque part dés ce soir.

« Oui voilà! Jubila t-il en sortant de la douche...je vais nous offrir trois ou quatre journées de rêve qui commenceront dés ce soir.

Ne restait plus qu'à trouver où.

**&&&&.**

Un léger sourire sur les lèvres Harry se tenait devant la devanture d'une des plus prestigieuse bijouterie de Londres, il y avait un grand choix dans la vitrine mais il savait que les plus belles pièces se trouvaient à l'intérieur et il se préparait à entrer quand une voix le héla.

« Salut Harry!

Il se retourna et aperçut Pansy Parkinson qui s'avança jusqu'à lui.

« Salut! Répondit-il légèrement agacé de la voir...qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

« Hier tu m'as dit que tu viendrais ici aujourd'hui! Répondit la jeune femme dans un grand sourire...tu t'en souviens pas?

« Si.

Harry regretta de lui avoir parlé de ses projets, mais mais sur le coup il se creusait tellement la tête qu'il avait songé que c'était une bonne idée de demander l'avis d'une femme, il pensait qu'elles avaient plus de goût en général.

Pansy, qui passait régulièrement au manoir, était là et alors qu'ils s'étaient trouvés seul il avait eut la mauvaise idée de lui en parler, seulement de fil en aiguille, il ne savait même pas comment, il en était même arrivé à lui dire qu'il comptait demander Draco en mariage et il s'en était immédiatement voulut, il n'en avait parlé à personne d'autre, même pas à Ron qui n'était au courant que de la journée qu'il allait passer à chercher le bijoux de ses rêves et pas de la demande.

Mais Pansy avait su garder le secret devant Draco quand ce dernier était revenu, elle n'avait fait aucune allusion et était d'ailleurs partie assez vite.

Mais question goût elle pouvait repasser, il avait détesté tout ce qu'elle lui avait conseillé.

Il se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu trop de partit prit, la jeune femme ne lui avait jamais plu et ça n'avait pas changé, il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose en elle qui sonnait faux malgré tous ses sourires et la façon amicale dont elle se comportait avec lui.

Mais Draco l'aimait bien alors il faisait avec.

Se reprochant un peu ses aprioris, il lui sourit.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es venue pour m'aider? Demanda t-il en priant du fond du cœur pour que ce ne soit pas le cas.

« Si bien sûr, mais tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille prendre un café d'abord? Je n'ai rien prit ce matin et je le regrette maintenant.

Harry hésita, il n'en avait vraiment pas envie.

« Aller! Insista Pansy avec une petite moue suppliante...regardes il y a un bar juste à côté, après c'est promit on va lui trouver le bijoux exceptionnel que tu cherches.

« Bon d'accord! Soupira le brun.

D'un air tout joyeux la jeune femme s'empara de son bras et ils se dirigèrent vers le bar dans lequel ils entrèrent.

L'endroit était désert vu l'heure matinale et aussitôt qu'ils furent installés à une table le serveur arriva pour prendre leur commande.

En attendant qu'il revienne Harry se résolu à écouter d'une oreille le babillage de Pansy qui ne lui avait jamais parue aussi volubile avec lui, c'était en général avec Draco qu'elle se comportait ainsi, quand ils étaient tous les trois ensemble elle se débrouillait toujours pour monopoliser son attention de cette façon.

Le brun trouvait ça agaçant mais n'avait jamais rien dit.

Heureusement le serveur revint rapidement et posa les deux cafés demandés devant eux.

Pansy sucra le sien, y goûta puis fit la grimace.

« Il est trop fort! Dit-elle...Harry tu veux bien aller me chercher du sucre s'il te plait? Il y en a sur le comptoir.

Tout en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y allait pas elle-même le brun obéit et se leva.

Immédiatement, Pansy qui avait déjà une main glissée dans son sac posé sur ses genoux, en sortit une petite fiole qu'elle vida prestement dans la tasse de Harry.

« Merci! Dit-elle quand ce dernier revint avec deux morceaux de sucre qu'il posa devant elle.

Le brun se rassit et se mit à boire son café, un peu étonné par le mutisme soudain de la jeune femme, tout en étant soulagé aussi de ne plus l'entendre, sa voix avait tendance à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Mais c'était quand même assez curieux, elle semblait avoir totalement abandonnée ses faux airs joyeux et le fixait d'un air étrange.

Cela dura juste le temps que Harry finisse sa tasse puis il se leva.

« On y va?

Pansy opina de la tête et se leva à son tour.

Dehors elle se saisit de la main du brun pour l'arrêter.

« Suis-moi je dois d'abord te montrer quelque chose! Dit-elle.

« J'ai pas le temps! Protesta Harry...il faut que...

« Viens je te dis! Le coupa t-elle...tu ne le regrettera pas.

« Pfff! Souffla brun qui se laissa tirer à contre cœur dans une ruelle adjacente...on va où là?

Pansy s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, se tourna vers lui, et Harry eut presque un mouvement de recul devant l'expression victorieuse et le sourire mauvais qui étirait ses lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

« Adieu Potter! Fit-elle...c'est terminé pour toi, je vais enfin être débarrassée de toi.

Harry fronça les sourcils sans comprendre, était-elle folle?

Il voulut simplement tourner les talons mais soudain il se sentit prit d'un vertige qui ne dura qu'un instant avant qu'il s'écroule au sol.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire, regarda rapidement autour d'elle puis sortit sa baguette pour les faire transplaner.

**&&&&.**

Pansy laissa tomber sur le sol Harry qu'elle avait soutenu le temps qu'ils transplanent, et regarda autour d'elle, ils se trouvaient en pleine nature, près d'un lac, comme elle avait dû tout faire dans l'urgence elle avait songé à l'emmener dans cet endroit parce qu'elle y était venue il y a peu en vacances avec une amie, ils étaient dans le Connemara, en Irlande, et à plusieurs kilomètres de Galway.

Elle baissa les yeux sur Harry profondément endormit et se baissa pour fouiller l'intérieur de sa veste à la recherche de sa baguette et du moindre papier qui aurait pu donner une indication sur son identité, elle prit son portefeuille mais il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui.

Elle se releva en souriant, quand il se réveillerait il ne se rappellerait plus de rien, ni de son nom ni de son passé, il ne se souviendrait plus du monde magique, ni qu'il était un sorcier, et surtout il aurait complètement oublié Draco.

Elle avait utilisé une potion normalement interdite t son amnésie serait permanente, à vie.

Elle était enfin débarrassée de Potter.

Il y avait un moment déjà qu'elle y pensait sans oser passer à l'acte, espérant contre toute attente que le blond se lasserait du brun, mais ce que ce dernier lui avait dit sur la demande qu'il comptait faire à Draco l'avait décidée et elle avait dû agir vite.

Les laisser se marier serait mettre fin à tous ses espoirs et ça elle ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, le blond était à elle, et si un mariage devait se faire ce serait le leur et pas un autre, comme cela avait été décidé du vivant de leurs pères.

Le sourire de Pansy s'agrandit, suite à une scène qu'elle avait prévu de faire, elle pensait aller la jouer le lendemain dans la matinée pour parfaire le scénario qu'elle avait inventé en toute hâte, Draco allait être anéantit et elle elle allait être l'amie compatissante, présente et toujours fidèle, qui allait lui offrir une épaule pour pleurer et des bras chauds et affectueux pour le réconforter.

Tout le monde sait comment finit ce genre de situation.

Draco ayant déjà eut des aventures féminines avant Harry, cela ne serait pas bien difficile de le séduire et il serait à elle.

Enfin, dans quelques temps, elle deviendrait madame Draco Malfoy.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire de bonheur anticipé et son regard revint sur Harry.

Tôt ou tard des promeneurs allaient le trouver et il serait certainement emmené dans un hôpital où à cause de son amnésie il allait rester très longtemps.

Harry Potter avait disparut aux yeux du monde, et même à ses propres yeux.

**&&&&.**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et durant un long moment il fixa le ciel bleu, il avait la tête complètement vide et il se releva lentement en regardant autour de lui sans comprendre.

Il resta debout sans bouger, hébété, un long moment, puis il leva les mains à hauteur de ses yeux pour les examiner, comme si ce n'était pas les siennes, tandis qu'une atroce sensation d'angoisse lui nouait brusquement les tripes.

Il ne savait pas qui il était ni même à quoi il ressemblait.

Il se tâta le visage et un début de panique l'envahissant il se mit à tourner lentement sur lui-même, il n'y avait que des arbres autour de lui.

Quel était cet endroit? Pourquoi était-il là?

C'était comme si brusquement sortit du néant il se retrouvait dans un monde inconnu en étant en plus un inconnu pour lui-même.

Son début de panique devint une panique totale et il se mit brusquement à courir, sans savoir où il allait.

Il courut droit devant lui jusqu'à être à bout de souffle et déboula soudain sur une route où il s'arrêta net.

Il entendit le klaxon d'une voiture accompagné par le crissement des pneus sur le bitume suite au coup de frein que donna le conducteur, et, le temps de se retourner il se sentit percuté et se retrouva sur le capot du véhicule.

Heureusement pour lui le choc ne fut pas très violent et il ne perdit pas connaissance.

Affolé le conducteur était rapidement sortit de la voiture et s'était précipité vers lui, soulagé en ne le trouvant pas couvert de sang et surtout en le voyant vivant.

« Je suis désolé...vraiment désolé! S'excusa t-il...mais vous êtes sortit des bois d'un coup et j'ai à peine eut le temps de freiner, heureusement que je ne roulais pas très vite...vous allez bien?

Harry glissa du capot de la voiture et l'homme le soutint immédiatement en passant un bras autour de lui.

« Faites doucement, je vais vous emmener à l'hôpital c'est plus prudent...venez.

Le brun se laissa aider pour s'installer sur le siège passager et quand l'homme fut assit derrière son volant il tourna la tête vers lui.

« Vous savez qui je suis? Demanda t-il...vous me connaissez?

Le conducteur fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard surprit avant de le ramener sur la route.

«Non, pourquoi je devrais?...vous êtes célèbre?

« Célèbre?...non, en fait je l'ignore, je ne sais pas qui je suis.

L'homme lui jeta cette fois un regard inquiet.

« Votre tête a heurté la voiture?

Harry se tâta le crane par réflexe.

« Non, je ne sais pas qui je suis ni ce que je fais ici...vous pouvez m'aider?

Le conducteur lui fit un sourire rassurant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas d'accord? À l'hôpital ils pourront sûrement vous aider.

Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement en se laissant aller contre l'appuie-tête, il se sentait vidé de toutes ses forces.

« Merci! Murmura t-il avant de fermer les yeux.

**&&&&.**

La nuit était tombée quand l'homme se gara devant la porte des urgences de l'hôpital de Galway, et il secoua doucement Harry par l'épaule pour le réveiller.

« Nous sommes arrivés! Lui dit-il...ne bougez pas je vais vous aider à descendre.

Ceci dit il sortit, fit le tour du véhicule et ouvrit la portière passager pour soutenir le brun.

Ils se dirigèrent ainsi vers l'accueil où l'homme se mit à expliquer à l'infirmière ce qui c'était passé.

Cette dernière, comme tout bon fonctionnaire digne de ce nom, ne cessant de poser des questions auxquelles ni l'homme ni Harry ne pouvait répondre, l'attente s'éternisa et le brun finit par se sentir mal, il s'écroula brusquement, inconscient.

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Draco faisait les cent pas dans son salon, inquiet, hier matin en se réveillant ilo n'avait pas trouvé Harry près de lui dans leur lit.

Sur le coup cela ne l'avait pas inquiété outre mesure, il avait songé que le brun avait simplement eut quelque chose à faire même si cela l'avait étonné qu'il n'ait pas songé à lui en parler, mais la journée était passée et le soir était venu sans qu'il revienne.

Bien entendu Draco s'était rendu chez lui mais il n'y était pas.

C'est là qu'il avait commencé à s'inquiéter, il arrivait de temps en temps que Harry s'absente, mais il le prévenait toujours et son absence ne durait jamais plus que la matinée, le blond aimant faire la grasse matinée et lui étant un lève-tôt, il en profitait pour vaquer à ses occupations, si ce qu'il avait à faire durait un peu plus longtemps là aussi il prévenait.

Jamais il ne s'était absenté toute une journée sans rien lui dire.

Il avait mal dormit et ce matin de bonne heure Draco était retourné chez lui, mais il n'y était toujours pas et maintenant il se rongeait les sangs, ce n'était pas normal.

Ne sachant que faire il avait envoyé des messages aux deux seules personnes vers qui il pouvait se tourner.

Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini, leurs meilleurs amis.

**&&&&.**

**Ça vous a plut?**


	2. Chapter 2

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 2.**

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise apparurent en même temps devant le manoir.

« Salut Ronnychou! Se moqua gentiment le Serpentard...t'es là toi aussi?

Le rouquin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

Une seule fois il leur avait présenté l'un de ces petits-amis, le dernier en date, et depuis il le regrettait amèrement.

Ce petit copain avait la manie stupide de l'appeler Ronnychou d'une voix roucoulante, ce qui l'exaspérait d'ailleurs, mais qui avait surtout eut le don de faire pleurer de rire Draco, Harry et Blaise en particulier.

Ce petit copain n'avait pas fait long feu par la suite et Ron s'était juré qu'il ne leur présenterait pas le suivant, au cas où, suivant qu'il n'avait pas encore trouvé mais il fallait dire qu'il ne cherchait pas vraiment.

« Tu pourrais pas m'oublier avec ça! Soupira t-il.

« C'est à voir, combien tu me donnes! Plaisanta Blaise.

« Pff que t'es con! Souffla le rouquin tout en souriant, puis il changea de sujet...Draco t'a demandé de venir à toi aussi?

« Oui mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi.

« On va pas tarder à le savoir.

**&&&&.**

A l'angoisse visible dans ses yeux gris et à sa fébrilité quand il vint vers eux, Ron et Blaise comprirent immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Est-ce que vous avez vu Harry depuis hier? Leur demanda aussitôt Draco, sans même les saluer.

« Non! Répondit le rouquin...la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était il y a trois jours, ici, avec toi et Blaise.

« Pareil pour moi! Ajouta ce dernier...pourquoi?

« Il est partit hier matin de bonne heure sans rien me dire et depuis je n'ai plus de nouvelles! Expliqua le blond d'une voix anxieuse.

Les deux autres ouvrirent des yeux étonnés, ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes de Harry.

«Vous vous êtes disputés? Demanda Ron.

« Non tout allait très bien entre nous.

« Tu as été voir chez lui je suppose? Fit Blaise.

« Oui, hier soir et ce matin, il n'y était pas et son lit n'était même pas défait...je suis vraiment inquiet! Gémit Draco en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre...je vais aller voir à Sainte-Mangouste! Reprit-il...pendant ce temps vous pourriez aller voir dans tous les endroits où il a l'habitude d'aller?...Ron tu les connais tous toi.

« Oui bien sûr, on va y aller tout de suite...tu viens Blaise?

**&&&&.**

Dehors Ron arrêta Blaise en posant une main sur son bras.

« Écoutes! Dit-il à voix basse...je ne voulais pas en parler devant Draco mais hier Harry était censé aller chercher un cadeau pour lui, il était prêt à faire toutes les plus grandes bijouteries de Londres pour lui trouver le bijoux qui marquerait leur deuxième anniversaire.

« Tu penses qu'on pu le remarquer et qu'il a pu se faire agresser à cause de ce bijoux?

« C'est du domaine du possible! Répondit le rouquin...Harry a de la défense mais si c'est le cas comme il se trouvait du côté moldu c'est pas à Sainte-mangouste qu'il aura été emmené.

« Il nous reste plus qu'à faire les hôpitaux en plus des endroits où il aurait pu se rendre! Fit le Serpentard...par quoi on commence?

« Les hôpitaux.

« Allons-y!

**&&&&.**

A peine avaient-ils disparut que Pansy apparaissait, sous les traits de Harry qu'elle avait prise grâce à une potion de polynectar.

**&&&&.**

Draco, qui était monté prendre une veste, l'inquiétude le rendait frileux malgré la belle journée qu'il faisait, redescendait et s'immobilisa brusquement sur les dernières marches.

Harry était là dans le hall et le regardait.

Un soulagement intense et un bonheur sans nom envahit le blond qui se précipita vers lui pour se jeter à son cou.

« J'étais mort d'inquiétude, où tu étais? Demanda t-il avant de tenter de s'emparer de sa bouche, il lui avait tellement manqué.

Mais le brun se saisit de ses bras et le repoussa pour le maintenir à distance de lui, son visage était fermé et aucun éclat amoureux ne brillait dans ses yeux verts.

« Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit Draco avec appréhension devant son attitude si froide, le brun était toujours si chaleureux et affectueux habituellement.

« Je suis désolé pour toi mais nous deux c'est terminé! Répondit ce dernier d'un ton aussi froid que son attitude.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux tout en le fixant avec incrédulité, avait-il bien comprit ce qu'il venait de dire?

Il passa quelques instants d'un lourd silence puis il secoua lentement la tête.

« Tu plaisantes c'est ça?...c'est pas vraiment drôle tu sais.

« Je suis très sérieux! Fit Harry qui le lâcha et recula de deux pas...je suis revenu pour te le dire en face, c'est plus honnête tu ne crois pas? Il y a quelques temps j'ai rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et je vais partir avec lui, nous allons quitter l'Angleterre, alors n'essaies pas de me retrouver...

« Mais arrêtes! S'écria soudain le blond en l'interrompant, le plafond lui serait tombé sur la tête qu'il n'en aurait pas été aussi abasourdis...ce n'est pas toi qui dit ça c'est pas possible, nous nous aimons tous les deux, tu peux pas me quitter comme ça.

« Si et je vais le faire tout de suite! Rétorqua le brun qui recula encore.

Mais Draco se précipita sur lui et s'agrippa à ses vêtements.

« S'il te plait Harry arrêtes! Gémit-il paniqué et avec la sensation de se trouver en plein cauchemar...dis-moi que c'est pas vrai...est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplut? C'est ta façon de me punir?

Le brun se saisit de ses poignets pour lui faire lâcher prise en les tordant.

« C'est toi qui me déplait, c'est tout! Fit-il avec une moue de dédain que le blond n'avait jamais vu jusqu'à présent sur ses lèvres...je te supporte plus et j'ai trouvé beaucoup mieux.

Comme piqué par un aiguillon Draco se raidit et releva le menton.

« Tu n'es pas Harry c'est pas possible.

Ce dernier ricana.

« Tu vois tu ne me connais même pas réellement, tu es toujours si centré sur ta petite personne que tu ne vois rien, tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi, le grand, le beau Draco Malfoy que tout le monde envie et admire, du moins dans ta tête...et bien moi j'en ai ras le bol.

« Non, non, non! Gémit le blond effondré par cette scène surréaliste, l'amour de sa vie le fixait avec une telle froideur et un tel dédain qu'il eut la sensation de mourir intérieurement.

Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne pouvait pas ne plus l'aimer, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner.

« Ce n'est pas possible, tu as prit quelque chose? Tu as bu?

« J'ai rien prit et je n'ai pas bu mais toi tu me soule! Répliqua Harry...je ne t'aime plus et je m'en vais avec un autre point final, t'as comprit?

Envahit par un froid glacial Draco serra les mâchoires et sa fierté le fit se redresser, mais il ne voyait plus qu'une silhouette trouble à travers ses yeux brouillés par les larmes, il était blessé au delà de tout, anéantit par ces paroles qui lui déchiraient le cœur, mais il se refusa à s'effondrer devant son bourreau.

« Fous le camp Potter! Fit-il, la gorge si serrée qu'elle en était douloureuse.

« Avec plaisir! Répliqua celui-ci en tournant les talons.

Les yeux fermés et avec l'impression de n'être plus qu'un champs de ruines, le blond écouta ses pas s'éloigner puis disparaître.

**&&&&.**

Dehors Pansy fit la grimace, elle n'avait pas aimé faire du mal à Draco mais elle espérait bien avoir réussit à le dégoûter de Harry, ainsi il l'oublierait plus facilement, elle ne voulait pas qu'il souffre plus que nécessaire.

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise cherchèrent toute la journée, en vain, et en début de soirée ils retournèrent au manoir.

Là il trouvèrent un Draco anéantit, aux yeux rouges et gonflés par les larmes de désespoir et de rage mêlés qu'il avait versé sans presque discontinuer.

Il raconta à ses deux amis, d'une voix étranglée, la visite et les paroles si dures de Harry et il terminait tout juste son récit que Ron, qui ne pouvait plus se contenir, bondissait du fauteuil dans lequel il s'était assit.

« Non, non, non et non! Protesta t-il avec véhémence...jamais Harry n'aurait agit ainsi.

Puis il alla s'agenouiller près du canapé sur lequel le blond s'était roulé en boule, comme replié sur son chagrin.

« Draco, ce matin je n'ai pas voulut le dire pour ne pas risquer de gâcher la surprise qu'il voulait te faire...

le blond leva les yeux sur lui.

« Une surprise?

« Oui, je sais qu'hier il était prêt à faire les plus belles bijouteries de Londres pour te trouver un bijoux pour votre anniversaire.

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur les joues de Draco à ce rappel, il s'était fait une telle joie de ce jour.

« Ne pleures pas! Le consola Ron...tu comprends pas? C'est pas possible qu'il ait cessé de t'aimer, il était trop heureux à l'idée de t'offrir ce qu'il pourrait trouver de mieux...même pour un aveugle c'était visible qu'il était amoureux fou pendant qu'il m'en parlait...je refuse de croire qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre et tu dois bien le savoir toi, il t'a semblé changé ces derniers temps?

Les larmes du blond se tarirent et il se redressa lentement en position assise.

« Non pas du tout! Répondit-il...au contraire.

Il eut un sourire rêveur tandis que son regard se perdait intérieurement sur ses souvenirs.

« Il était encore plus tendre et maladroit dans certaines de ses questions...

Il eut un petit rire.

« Je me doutais qu'il cherchait ce qui pourrait me faire plaisir pour notre anniversaire.

Il se tu brusquement pour cacher son visage entre ses mains.

« Harry! Gémit-il.

Ron qui était resté accroupit près de lui, posa une main compatissante sur un de ses genoux.

« Il ne devait pas être dans son état normal, c'est pas possible autrement.

« Il a dit qu'il n'avait rien prit.

« Peut-être pas volontairement.

« On boit pas de l'alcool involontairement! S'écria Draco qui se tassa soudain...et puis l'alcool fait souvent dire la vérité.

« On l'a drogué alors.

« Qui et pourquoi?

« Il y a en a encore qui lui en veulent! Répondit le rouquin...certains ont la rancune tenace et ne lui pardonnes pas d'avoir tué vous savez qui.

Le blond poussa un soupir de désespoir.

« Merci de vouloir me redonner de l'espoir! Dit-il d'un voix devenue rauque à force que sa gorge soit serrée...mais Harry avait l'air tout à fait normal et ce qu'il m'a dit...

Là il dû s'arrêter, rien que d'y penser lui donnait envie de hurler de chagrin.

« Et si ce n'était pas lui? Intervint Blaise qui s'était tu jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait qu'écouter et il ne parvenait pas à croire ce qu'avait raconté son ami, Harry ne pouvait pas avoir cessé d'aimer Draco, ça lui semblait tout bonnement impensable, l'amour qui les unissait était comme une référence tellement il était fort et profond.

Deux regard se rivèrent sur lui.

« Comment ça? Demanda Ron.

« Polynectar! Répondit-il laconiquement.

Un silence se fit, chacun assimilant cette nouvelle possibilité, puis le rouquin réagit le premier.

« Tu penses que quelqu'un a prit l'apparence de Harry pour venir rompre avec Draco?

« Oui, c'est possible non?

« Arrêtez ça suffit! Se plaignit le blond en se prenant le front dans les mains...à quoi ça sert de faire des suppositions fantaisistes? Il ne veut plus de moi et c'est aussi simple que ça.

« Non! Répliqua fermement Ron...Je refuserais toujours de croire ça.

« Et moi aussi! Approuva Blaise qui se leva de son fauteuil pour venir prendre place près de son ami...je sais que tu souffres, que tu es abattu, démoralisé, mais essaies de te reprendre et si tu réfléchit je suis sûr que tu sera d'accord avec nous.

Draco posa avec lassitude la tête sur son épaule.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je voudrais que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui soit venu, mais en même temps ça m'inquiète encore plus, parce que dans ce cas où est Harry?

Ron et Blaise se regardèrent, c'est vrai qu'à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas très rassurant.

« Ça voudrait dire qu'il est retenu quelque part! Murmura Ron qui ne voulait pas songer à pire...mais pour quelle raison tout ça? Et qui serait derrière?...vous savez quoi? Demanda t-il soudain... Demain on devrait aller faire les bijouteries et montrer une photo de Harry, si il a bien acheté un bijoux pour toi on saura que tout le reste c'est du vent, vous êtes d'accord?

« Oui! Répondit Blaise.

Draco lui opina d'un signe de tête, un petit espoir s'était rallumé en lui, ce n'était peut-être pas Harry, **son **Harry, qui lui avait dit toutes ces horreurs.

Mais dans le même temps il ressentit de la peur, parce que le brun était peut-être en danger.

**&&&&.**

Ce soir-là Ron et Blaise dormirent au manoir pour ne pas laisser Draco seul, et le lendemain matin ils partirent seuls faire les bijouteries, le blond n'avait réussit à s'endormir qu'aux aurores et ils préféraient le laissait se reposer, pendant qu'il dormait il ne pensait pas et souffrait moins.

Ils lui laissèrent juste un mot sur la table basse du salon pour le prévenir.

**&&&&.**

Pansy se présenta en fin de matinée au manoir, un sourire aux lèvres, et l'elfe qui la fit entrer lui ayant dit que Draco n'allait pas tarder à descendre elle se rendit dans le salon pour l'attendre, là son regard fut immédiatement attiré par la feuille posée sur la table et, curieuse, elle s'en approcha.

Debout et sans la prendre elle la lut et ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle eut finit.

« Wealey et Zabini! Pesta t-elle...encore et toujours eux.

Ils étaient donc partis pour faire les bijouteries où ils allaient montrer une photo de Harry? Se doutaient-ils que quelque chose n'était pas normal dans son départ? La visite du brun ne leur avait pas suffit?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, ils commençaient à l'agacer sérieusement ces deux-là, toujours à fourrer leurs nez partout.

Elle les détestait autant l'un que l'autre depuis qu'à Poudlard ils s'étaient ligués pour protéger la toute nouvelle relation de Harry et Draco que ces deux derniers avaient voulut tenir secrète au début, c'était les derniers moments de la guerre et ils préféraient que ce soit ainsi.

Ils avaient éloigné le blond d'elle en favorisant les rencontres entre celui qui était à elle et le brun, avant ça elle était sa confidente, sa meilleure amie en attendant d'être plus puisque leurs parents l'avaient prévu, et eux ils avaient tout gâché en leur permettant de se rapprocher, et pire, à la mort de leurs parents Draco lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'était plus question de ce mariage arrangé.

Elle avait dû se taire, accepter et ravaler sa colère.

Réfléchissant elle leva une main et se rongea un ongle tandis qu'un pli barrait son front.

Elle avait cru comprendre que personne à part elle n'était au courant que le brun devait faire les bijouteries, mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle avait fait une erreur.

« Oui mais en fait il n'avait encore rien acheté! Se dit-elle...il n'a même pas eut le temps d'entrer dans la première, donc aucun bijoutier ne l'a vu, ils vont faire choux-blanc...moi y a que le serveur du bar qui m'a vu avec lui, mais ça comment pourrait-ils l'apprendre?

Puis elle songea que par prudence il valait mieux prendre les devants en leur parlant de sa rencontre avec le brun, après tout ils ne pourraient rien trouver d'autre contre elle et ça n'avait rien de particulièrement suspect, et puis de toutes façon il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils la soupçonnent de quoi que ce soit.

La vérité il n'y avait rien de mieux, ou du moins une demie vérité.

Elle retrouva le sourire en entendant Draco qui entrait dans le salon.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 3.**

**&&&&.**

Ron et Blaise avaient passé la matinée à faire les hôpitaux, sans aucun résultat, ensuite ils avaient commencé à faire les bijouteries de luxe, montrant à chaque fois la photo de Harry aux employés, mais jusqu'à présent la réponse avait toujours été la même:

« Jamais vu.

Là ils arrivaient en vu de la dernière de la liste qu'ils avaient établit et passaient devant un bar quand le rouquin s'arrêta.

« Je suis crevé! Dit-il...on s'arrête un moment?

« Je t'offre une bière? Proposa Blaise.

« Avec plaisir.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar où il y avait pas mal de monde et s'installèrent à la table la plus isolée qu'ils purent trouver.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver! Soupira Ron en regardant la photo qu'il tenait à la main et qu'il posa sur la table...personne ne l'a vu.

« Commences pas à désespérer Ronnychou! Plaisanta le Serpentard.

« Je vais te trouver un surnom débile moi aussi tu vas voir! Le menaça le rouquin.

« Chiche!

« Euh...Blaisounnet?...Blaisouchou?

« J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu les prononce! Sourit Blaise.

« Pfff! Souffla Ron en haussant les épaules.

Le Serpentard soupira intérieurement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de petits appels vers lui, sans oser l'attaquer vraiment de front, mais il semblait malheureusement totalement hermétique à son charme.

Au même moment le serveur s'approcha pour prendre leur commande et son regard tomba et s'arrêta sur la photo.

Blaise qui s'en aperçut crû voir une lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard et il lui posa la question.

« Excusez-moi, vous connaissez cette personne?

« Non, en tout cas pas personnellement! Répondit le serveur...mais il est venu ici il y a deux jours.

Aussitôt Ron et Blaise se redressèrent sur leurs chaises.

« Vous lui avez parlé? Il avait l'air comment? S'excita le rouquin.

Le jeune homme haussa des sourcils surprit.

« Ben...il avait l'air bien, il était avec une jeune femme et ils ont prit un café.

Ron et Blaise échangèrent un regard perplexe.

« Une jeune femme? Répéta ce dernier en se demandant de qui il pouvait s'agir...vous pourriez nous la décrire?

« Oh oui, il était tôt et ils étaient les seuls clients alors j'ai largement eut le temps de les observer...enfin surtout elle! Termina t-il dans un petit rire.

« Décrivez-là! S'impatienta le rouquin.

Le serveur obtempéra et le fit d'ailleurs d'une façon très précise, à tel point que Ron et Blaise eurent le même prénom qui leur vint aux lèvres.

« Pansy!

« Son prénom je peux pas vous dire.

« Merci beaucoup! Le remercia le Serpentard...apportez-nous deux bières s'il vous plait.

Le serveur s'éloigna et le rouquin se pencha par dessus la table.

« Tu crois que Pansy pourrait être pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Harry?

Blaise s'avança lui aussi et leurs visages se retrouvèrent tout près l'un de l'autre.

« Je l'ignore, mais tout est possible! Répondit-il, puis il posa sa main sur celle du rouquin...mais on va le retrouver, parce que je suis absolument certain qu'il n'a pas abandonné Draco pour un autre, pour que je le crois il faudrait qu'il me le dise lui-même, et encore après avoir vérifier que c'est bien lui.

Ron lui fit un grand sourire heureux qui lui fit battre le cœur plus fort.

Il était tombé amoureux du Gryffondor petit à petit, mais d'un amour qui était devenu profond, c'était la première fois qu'il était réellement amoureux seulement il avait peur de le lui exprimer clairement, peur que si ça ne soit pas réciproque il perde aussi son amitié, et il tenait à cette amitié qui lui apportait beaucoup, ils étaient devenus très proches parce qu'ils se complétaient à la perfection et il appréciait plus que tout cette complicité qui s'était créée entre eux au fil du temps.

Il avait peur de perdre tout ça à vouloir plus et c'est ce qui faisait qu'il n'osait tenter que de petits appels en espérant que Ron ferait le reste si il était intéressé.

Le serveur revenant Blaise s'écarta et retira sa main tout en la faisant glisser sur celle du rouquin, dans une caresse légère.

De son côté Ron fit mine de rien en observant le serveur qui déposait les bières devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? Demanda t-il quand ce dernier se fut éloigné.

« Nous allons faire la dernière bijouterie puis nous irons voir Draco, ensuite nous rendrons visite à Pansy.

« OK.

**&&&&.**

Harry ne rouvrit les yeux que le lendemain matin et il aperçut aussitôt un homme, grand, mince et vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui l'observait debout au pied de son lit.

« Enfin réveillé jeune inconnu! Fit ce dernier d'une voix très sympathique et avec un beau sourire...je suis le docteur Franck Norton.

Les idées un peu embrouillées le brun le fixa sans répondre, puis il réalisa que rien n'avait changé, il ne savait toujours pas qui il était.

Le médecin ne se formalisa pas de son mutisme et s'assit tranquillement au bord de son lit.

« Vous ne vous rappelez toujours rien?

« Rien, absolument rien du tout.

« D'après les examens que nous vous avons fait vous n'avez subit aucun choc à la tête, vous ne souffrez que de quelques contusions sans gravité...vous avez eut de la chance vous savez.

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Ce n'est pas à cause de l'accident, avant ça je ne savais déjà plus qui je suis.

« Racontez-moi ça!

Le brun obtempéra et fit le récit du peu qui représentait en fait tout ce qu'il se souvenait de sa vie, son réveil dans les bois.

« Donc ce serait dans ces bois qu'il c'est passé ce qui à provoqué votre amnésie! Fit le médecin quand il eut finit...mais quoi? Vous n'avez aucune autre marque sur le corps à part celles laissait par le choc avec la voiture et comme pour tous les accidents nous vous avons fait des tests de dépistage pour la drogue et l'alcool et il n'y en avait aucune trace...qu'a t-il bien pu vous arriver dans ces bois?

« J'aimerais bien le savoir! Marmonna Harry.

« Écoutez, ici à Galway il n'y a rien pour les personnes comme vous, mais j'ai un confrère à Dublin qui fait des recherches sur l'amnésie, et tout ce qui concerne la mémoire d'ailleurs, je suis certain que votre cas l'intéresserait et peut-être que lui pourrait vous aider à vous souvenir...si ça vous dérange pas je vais l'appeler, vous êtes d'accord?

« Oh oui faites-le! S'exclama le brun avec une fougue pleine d'espoir qui fit sourire le médecin qui se leva.

« Je reviendrais vous voir dés que j'aurais parlé avec lui.

« Merci docteur.

Harry le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il sortait, il avait maintenant un peu moins l'impression d'être seul dans un monde inconnu, même si c'était toujours angoissant de ne pas savoir qui il était et de n'avoir aucun souvenir de son passé.

A ce moment une aide-soignante entra en portant le plateau du petit-déjeuner et il s'aperçut qu'il avait très faim.

**&&&&.**

C'était la fin de l'après-midi quand Ron et Blaise entrèrent dans le manoir et ils marquèrent le même temps d'arrêt sur le seuil du salon en apercevant Pansy.

« Pas besoin de la chercher bien loin! Marmonna le rouquin tandis qu'il s'avançaient dans la pièce.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment! Répondit le Serpentard sur le même ton.

La jeune femme était assise sur le canapé et tenait sur ses genoux la tête de Draco, qui dormait, tout en lui caressant les cheveux d'une façon très tendre.

En les entendant elle leva la tête vers eux et d'un geste leur fit signe de faire doucement.

« Je lui ai donné un léger somnifère! Leur dit-elle d'un ton bas...il m'a tout raconté pour Harry, c'est horrible, comment a t-il pu lui faire une chose pareille?

« De quoi je me mêle! Grommela Ron entre ses dents tout en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil.

« Vous vous rendez compte que justement avant-hier j'ai croisé Harry à Londres? Reprit Pansy en jouant parfaitement la comédie.

« Tu as vu Harry? Répéta Blaise comme si il n'était pas déjà au courant.

« Oui, j'avais des courses à faire à Londres et je l'ai croisé devant une bijouterie, je l'ai invité à boire un café et nous avons discuté cinq minutes, ensuite nous nous sommes séparés, je suis partit faire mes achats et j'ai pensé que lui allait faire les siens.

« Et alors il était comment? Interrogea Ron qui la dévisageait avec beaucoup d'attention, cherchant à lire le moindre indice indiquant si elle disait la vérité ou pas...il t'a parut bizarre?

« Non, il était comme d'habitude! Répondit Pansy qui ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et les traits de son visage n'exprimant rien d'autre qu'une surprise indignée...jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner Draco de cette façon, quel mufle.

« Il ne l'a pas abandonné! Rétorqua le rouquin en plissant le nez, comme si une mauvaise odeur le gênait.

C'était souvent l'effet que lui faisait la jeune femme, elle le hérissait et c'était littéralement physique, il ne la supportait qu'avec peine, c'était comme ça depuis Poudlard et ses sentiments à son égard n'avaient pas changé avec le temps, cette fille était la fausseté incarnée.

« C'est pourtant bien ce que m'a dit Draco! Répliqua t-elle en le toisant avec un dédain qu'elle ne put cacher, elle ne pouvait pas l'encadrer.

Se fixant réciproquement d'un œil noir, l'atmosphère devint tendu entre eux mais le blond, réveillé par leurs voix, se redressa brusquement en apercevant Ron et Blaise et cela fit diversion.

« Alors? Demanda t-il avec vivacité.

« Personne ne l'a vu! Répondit Blaise d'un air désolé.

Le blond reperdit toute vivacité et se leva lourdement pour aller se planter devant la fenêtre.

« Ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face! Dit-il avec amertume tout en portant une main à son cœur, depuis deux jours il était tellement serré qu'il finissait par lui faire mal...c'est bien Harry qui est venu.

Pansy tiqua à ces paroles, ainsi ils doutaient que ce soit Harry qui était venu rendre visite au blond?

Elle jeta un regard torve d'abord vers le rouquin puis vers Blaise.

« Encore eux ça! Se dit-elle avec hargne, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé les faire disparaître de la surface de la terre ces deux empêcheurs de tourner en rond.

Elle se leva et alla se placer derrière Draco, posant ses mains sur ses épaules qu'elle caressa doucement.

« Après tout ce qu'il...

« Laisses-moi! La coupa le blond d'un ton dur...allez-vous en tous, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Aucun des trois n'osa protester, mais Ron et Blaise attendirent que Pansy sorte la première avant d'en faire autant.

Et une fois dehors le rouquin se tourna vers le Serpentard.

« Tu penses qu'elle nous a dit la vérité?

« En tout cas ça correspond avec ce que nous a raconté le serveur! Répondit Blaise qui fit ensuite une moue sceptique...mais est-ce que c'est toute la vérité ça c'est moins sûr.

**&&&&.**

Resté seul Draco monta dans sa chambre et se dirigea vers son armoire qu'il ouvrit et de dessous une pile de vêtements, il sortit une jolie boite carrée en velours noir.

Son cœur se serra de nouveau douloureusement en l'ouvrant et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'il caressait d'un doigt léger les deux anneaux qu'elle contenait.

C'était deux alliances dont l'une était incrustée de minuscules rubis et l'autre d'émeraudes.

Il les avait fait faire exprès pour leur anniversaire, parce qu'il comptait lui demander de l'épouser.

« Quel imbécile je suis! Fit-il d'un ton amer en refermant la boîte d'un coup sec et en entamant le geste de la jeter à travers la pièce.

Mais il s'arrêta net.

Et si Ron et Blaise avaient raison? Si ce n'était pas vraiment Harry qui était venu?

Il oscillait ainsi sans cesse entre espoir et désespoir et ne savait plus que croire.

Perdu il serra la boite contre lui et alla s'allonger sur son lit, il aurait tout donné pour que ce cauchemar s'arrête, pour que le brun revienne et le prenne dans ses bras, il ne voulait pas l'avoir perdu, non, non, non.

La vue brouillée son regard se fixa sur la porte et il pria pour qu'elle s'ouvre sur Harry, pour qu'il le voit venir vers lui avec ce sourire si chaud qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et qui le faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Il priait pour entendre encore sa voix prononcer ces mots d'amour qu'il savait si bien lui murmurer en le serrant fort dans ses bras qui lui manquait tant.

Mais ses prières ne furent pas exaucées, la porte resta obstinément close et une nouvelle fois il versa toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir.

**&&&&.**

Ce même soir Harry arrivait à l'hôpital dans lequel travaillait le docteur Ryan Templeton qui allait le prendre en charge et tenter de l'aider, et qui l'accueillit dés son entrée.

Âgé de trente cinq ans c'était un grand brun au physique avantageux et au sourire des plus sympathique.

Après lui avoir souhaité la bienvenue le médecin le fit sortir du bâtiment principal et l'entraîna dans une allée, en fait l'hôpital se trouvait au milieu d'un parc et était constitué de plusieurs bâtiments séparés les uns des autres.

Ryan dirigea Harry vers celui où les médecin qui avaient obtenus des fonds poursuivaient leurs recherches dans différents domaines.

Le bâtiment dans lequel ils entrèrent avait trois étages, mais la section réservé aux recherches de Ryan se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée et après avoir tourné dans différents couloirs, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte que le médecin ouvrit.

« C'est votre chambre! Dit-il en faisant entrer le brun...vos repas vous seront servit ici, mais si vous préférez vous rendre à la cafétéria qui se trouve dans le bâtiment central il vous suffira de prévenir.

Harry fit le tour de la pièce du regard.

Ça ne ressemblait pas à une chambre d'hôpital conventionnelle, elle était spacieuse, il y avait un lit bien sûr, un grand placard mural, une table avec deux chaises, un fauteuil trônait dans un angle et une télévision posée sur un meuble faisait face au lit.

Il y avait aussi des tableaux accrochés aux murs, des natures mortes, une porte ouverte donnait sur une petite salle de bain et une porte-fenêtre s'ouvrait sur le parc.

L'ensemble était agréable.

« Avec mon assistante nous avons fait notre possible pour que vous vous y sentiez bien! Expliqua Ryan qui l'observait...comme je sais que vous n'avez absolument rien nous vous avons trouvé des vêtements et il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire...voilà vous êtes chez vous.

Harry lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

« Merci! Fit-il...ça fait du bien d'avoir un endroit à soi...je me sens si perdu, c'est difficile de ne pas savoir qui on est ni d'où on vient, est-ce que j'ai une famille? Je n'en sais rien et j'ai beau chercher ma tête est complètement vide.

Le médecin s'approcha vivement et lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

« N'y pensez pas pour l'instant, nous en parlerons demain, là on ne va pas tarder à vous amener votre repas, alors mangez bien et ensuite essayez de dormir, vous devez être reposé parce que demain on se met au boulot! Termina t-il d'un ton plein d'entrain avant de se diriger ver la porte.

« Bien docteur! Répondit le brun en retrouvant le sourire.

« Au fait! Fit Ryan qui s'apprêtait à sortir et s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de la porte...il faudrait songer à vous trouver un prénom vous ne croyez pas? essayez d'y réfléchir.

Sur ce il sortit.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	4. Chapter 4

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 4.**

**&&&&.**

Le lendemain matin Ron se présenta chez Blaise qui possédait un superbe loft dans un quartier huppé, lui n'avait qu'un petit studio dans un coin plus populaire, le petit salaire qu'il gagnait au ministère, où il allait travailler quand bon lui semblait tellement c'était ennuyeux, ce qui lui valait souvent des remontrances mais il s'en moquait, ne lui permettait pas plus.

Depuis quelques temps Harry lui avait offert de l'aider pour qu'il ouvre l'affaire de son choix, mais le rouquin n'était pas encore arrivé à se décider sur ce qu'il voulait et maintenant, pour le moment, on pouvait dire que le projet n'était plus d'actualité.

« Salut Ron! Fit Blaise après lui avoir ouvert...entres, je suis en train de prendre mon petit-déjeuner tu te joins à moi?

« Euh...oui! Répondit le rouquin en le suivant, les yeux rivés sur lui.

Le Serpentard ne portait qu'un bas de jogging et il détaillait sans vergogne son dos qu'il jugeait magnifiquement bien dessiné, il voyait les muscles fins, mais bien visible, jouer sous sa peau couleur pain d'épice qui semblait si douce au toucher qu'il faillit lever la main pour aller vérifier si c'était bien le cas.

Quand Blaise, arrivé près de la table, se tourna subitement vers lui Ron perdu dans son admiration béate sursauta, il eut brusquement la même sensation qu'un coupable prit sur le fait d'un larcin et pour se donner une contenance retira rapidement sa veste légère en cuir noir.

« Pfff, il fait chaud chez toi! Fit-il en espérant que ça expliquerait la couleur de ses joues qu'il sentait brûlantes.

C'était horripilant la facilité avec laquelle il rougissait, difficile de cacher ses moments de trouble à cause de ça.

« Ah bon tu trouves? S'étonna le Serpentard qui sur le coup ne réalisa pas, mais tout en s'asseyant la pensée lui vint que c'était peut-être lui qui avait perturbé le rouquin et cette possibilité lui fit battre le cœur plus vite.

Serait-il finalement plus sensible que ce qu'il croyait à son charme?

Il sourit à Ron qui reprenait lentement une couleur plus normale en évitant de porter le regard sur son torse.

« Tu veux bien prendre une tasse dans le placard? Lui demanda t-il.

Le rouquin qui connaissait très bien les lieux, il venait souvent, obéit et revint s'asseoir.

« Tu veux qu'on continue à faire les bijouteries? Fit Blaise en versant du thé...on a fait toutes celles de luxe mais il y en a d'autres.

« Tu crois que c'est utile?

« Honnêtement?...non.

Ron baissa la tête.

« Toi aussi tu commences à croire...

« Non pas du tout! Le coupa Blaise...ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je sais simplement que Harry n'aurait pas choisit du second choix pour Draco alors faire les petites bijouteries n'amènera à rien...et je suis toujours persuadé que ce n'était pas Harry.

« Ouf! Souffla Ron qui lui fit un sourire lumineux...j'ai eut peur, mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors?

« Là j'avoue que j'en sais rien! Soupira le Serpentard...en tout cas pour commencer nous allons passer voir Draco pour être sûr qu'il va bien.

**&&&&.**

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir une heure plus tard et à peine arrivés dans le salon ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils.

Pansy était déjà là et assise sur le canapé, près de Draco, elle tenait une de ses mains entre les siennes et lui parlait doucement.

« Le mieux que tu as a faire c'est de l'oublier le plus vite possible, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite vu la façon ignoble dont il s'est comporté avec toi, il ne te mérite pas et encore moins que tu pleures pour lui.

Mais le blond qui avait le regard perdu dans le vague ne semblait pas l'entendre.

« Elle perd vraiment pas de temps celle-là! Maugréa Ron.

« Oh...bonjour vous deux! Les salua Pansy en les apercevant, elle se devait de se montrer amicale devant celui dont elle cherchait les faveurs c'était ses meilleurs amis et elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle était loin d'être certaine qu'il prenne son partit contre eux.

« Bonjour! Répondirent les deux arrivants...ça va Draco?

Ce dernier paru sortir d'un rêve et leva la tête.

« Oui! Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

Mais vu les cernes qu'il avait et ses yeux rougis et gonflés, à l'abattement qui le faisait se tasser sur lui-même, il était clair qu'il n'allait pas si bien que ça.

Le départ de Harry, et surtout les mots qu'il lui avait jeté et qu'il entendait sans cesse résonner dans sa tête, l'avait démoli et il ne parvenait pas à prendre le dessus sur son chagrin.

Ron et Blaise se regardèrent, le blond faisait peine à voir et ils décidèrent de l'emmener faire un tour pour tenter de lui changer les idées.

Draco ne fut pas facile à convaincre, il n'avait envie de rien, et Pansy ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses.

« Laissez-le tranquille! Disait-elle sans arrêt...vous voyez bien qu'il ne veut pas sortir, il a juste besoin de calme et je vais m'occuper de lui moi.

Mais malgré elle ils parvinrent à leur fin, le blond accepta finalement, même si c'était sans aucun entrain, et la jeune femme les fusilla d'un regard meurtrier quand ils lui firent clairement comprendre que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle devait partir, mais Draco ne les contredisant pas elle n'osa pas protester et sortit la rage au cœur devant les sourires satisfaits et un tantinet moqueurs de Ron et Blaise.

Sans que cela soit clairement dit c'était la guerre entre eux trois mais aucun le montrait devant le blond, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus.

**&&&&.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent à chaque fois que Ron et Blaise vinrent au manoir ils y trouvèrent Pansy toujours à câliner Draco et crachant mine de rien son fiel sur Harry.

Malheureusement pour elle, même si dans une certaine mesure le blond se laissait faire, il ne semblait pas vouloir se laissait consoler de la manière dont elle aurait voulut, il ne répondait pas à ses tentatives de rapprochement pourtant très claires.

Il la repoussait dés qu'elle le collait de trop.

Il ne pensait qu'à Harry, ne voyait toujours que Harry et son chagrin ne diminuait pas.

Pansy rongeait son frein en piaffant d'impatience, elle commençait à trouver le temps long et devait se retenir de le secouer plus vertement.

**&&&&.**

Un jour alors qu'ils sortaient du manoir, après avoir enduré pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi les minauderie de Pansy envers Draco, Ron arrêta Blaise.

« Je vais la tuer! Râla t-il...je supporte plus de la voir essayer de séduire Draco, y a un truc qui cloche avec elle, je le sent...et ne me dis pas que je suis de partit prit.

« Non je ne le dirais pas parce que je suis d'accord avec toi! Approuva Blaise...plus je la vois faire et plus je me dis qu'elle est pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Harry, il y a si longtemps qu'elle rêve de pouvoir mettre le grappin sur Draco.

« Toi aussi tu crois que c'est elle qui a prit l'apparence de Harry?

« Oui.

« Blaisouchou je t'adore! S'écria le rouquin tout heureux qu'il pense comme lui.

« Tu sais que tu me donne un petit surnom amoureux ne me gêne pas du tout mais tu pourrais pas en trouver un autre?

Ron resta à le fixer quelques instants, il ne savait trop comment interpréter cette phrase et les yeux sombres de Blaise venaient de prendre une lueur chaude qui le déstabilisa.

Il ne sut plus quoi dire et son cœur cognait à grand coups, mais il prit le partit de rire, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir autrement, et parce qu'il avait bien trop peur de se faire des idées fausses, il valait mieux ne pas s'imaginer l'impossible.

« J'y réfléchirait! Dit-il avec légèreté...alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Pansy? Rajouta t-il en changeant de sujet.

Le Serpentard cacha son dépit derrière un sourire, le rouquin n'avait pas, ou peut-être pas voulut comprendre l'avance qui se cachait dans sa phrase et il aurait souhaité qu'il réagisse autrement.

Finalement il ne devait pas l'intéresser à ce niveau-là.

« Nous devrions aller en parler ailleurs! Dit-il comme si de rien n'était...tu viens chez moi?

« D'accord.

**&&&&.**

Pansy, qui avait réussit à ne pas se faire mettre dehors par Ron et Blaise qui prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à tenter de se débarrasser d'elle dés qu'ils mettaient un pieds au manoir, c'est à dire malheureusement pour elle tous les jours, s'approcha de Draco qui se tenait debout devant la cheminée qui était allumée.

C'était maintenant le mois d'octobre et il faisait frisquet.

Elle lui fit face et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Ça fait maintenant un mois qu'il est partit! Murmura t-elle...il est temps que tu passes à autre chose tu ne crois pas? Tu vas quand même pas le pleurer toute ta vie et lui il doit sûrement s'amuser de son côté, il t'a oublié alors fais-en autant.

Draco qui regardait pensivement les flammes, leva les yeux sur elle sans répondre.

Il n'était pas stupide et avait très bien comprit ce qu'elle cherchait, mais jusqu'à présent il s'en était moqué, muré dans son chagrin tout lui était indifférent.

Mais là pour la première fois il se demanda si elle n'avait pas raison.

Pansy sentit son hésitation et elle eut un sourire qu'elle voulut engageant et séducteur.

« Je suis là moi! susurra t-elle en posant son autre main sur sa nuque qu'elle caressa doucement...et je suis prête à tout pour te rendre heureux.

Le blond passa un bras autour de sa taille et lentement son visage descendit vers le sien.

La jeune femme eut envie de pousser un cri de victoire.

**&&&&.**

« Installes-toi! Fit Blaise après qu'ils soient entré dans son appartement...je te sers un whisky?

« Volontiers! Répondit Ron en s'asseyant sur le luxueux et confortable canapé du salon, tout était d'ailleurs luxueux dans ce loft, le Serpentard aimait s'entourer de belles choses de prix qu'il choisissait avec beaucoup de goût.

De là il observa Blaise qui près du bar, en acajou plein, remplissait deux verres, il aimait l'aisance de mouvement qu'il avait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, il possédait une grâce innée qui attirait les regards et Ron aurait aimé avoir la même, lui qui se sentait si souvent maladroit et lourd comparé à lui.

Le Serpentard était beau et séduisant, justement trop beau et séduisant pour lui, il n'était pas à la hauteur et c'était pour cela que Ron, qui avait très bien comprit, prenait ses appels pour des plaisanteries, il ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'il puisse réellement le désirer, pour lui c'était simplement sa manière de le taquiner, rien de plus.

De sa démarche souple Blaise revint vers lui et lui tendit un verre qu'il prit.

Ce faisant leurs doigts se touchèrent et comme à chacun de ses contacts le rouquin ressentit un frisson, mais il avait apprit à faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Pansy?

Le Serpentard s'assit près de lui.

« Je pense qu'on devrait la surveiller de près.

« La suivre tu veux dire?

« Oui.

« Mais pourquoi faire? S'exclama Ron...elle est toujours fourrée au manoir à faire ses simagrées auprès de Draco, ça ne nous mènera à rien et ça fait déjà un mois que Harry a disparut...et si il n'était plus en vie? S'effraya t-il soudain.

« Non Pansy n'aurait pas commit un meurtre! Opposa Blaise avec assurance...elle est capable de beaucoup de choses c'est vrai mais pas de ça, j'en suis sûr, elle doit le détenir quelque part et en la suivant elle nous mènera là où il se trouve.

Mais le rouquin n'était pas d'accord là-dessus, pour lui c'était encore une perte de temps et une idée plus radicale et qui donnerait des résultats beaucoup plus rapidement vit le jour dans son esprit, fonceur, comme tout bon Gryffondor, il n'avait pas l'intention d'attendre plus longtemps pour agir, ce serait tout de suite ou jamais.

Il se leva et posa son verre sur la table basse.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire! Fit-il d'un air farouchement décidé...à demain Blaise.

Et il tourna les talons pour se diriger rapidement vers la porte.

« RON! voulut le retenir le Serpentard, mais le rouquin était déjà sortit et il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête?

**&&&&.**

Toujours aussi décidé Ron se rendit à Pré-au-lard, à la boutique que ses frères, les jumeaux Fred et George, toujours aussi inséparables, avaient ouvert.

Cette boutique portait l'enseigne « AUTROUVETOUT » et elle portait parfaitement bien son nom, le rouquin se demandait souvent comment ils faisaient mais ils vous fournissaient tout ce qu'on pouvait leur demander.

La nuit venait de tomber et la boutique était encore ouverte mais Ron ne voulant croiser personne, passa par derrière, là il pénétra dans un tout petit hall d'où partait un escalier qui montait à l'appartement que les jumeaux partageaient, juste à côté se trouvait une porte qu'il entrouvrit, elle donnait derrière le comptoir où se tenaient ses frères qui étaient en train de se marrer en chuchotant avec l'air de deux conspirateurs.

L'espace d'un instant Ron se demanda avec un certain amusement quelle sorte de farce ils étaient encore en train de préparer et à quelle malheureuse victime elle allait s'adresser, c'était leur grande spécialités depuis toujours et ils ne changeaient pas avec le temps.

Mais il ne s'attarda pas plus là-dessus, il avait autre chose en tête de plus important.

Il siffla doucement pour attirer leur attention et quand ce fut fait il leur demanda ce qu'il était venu chercher.

Sa demande provoqua beaucoup de curiosité de la part des jumeaux mais il ne répondit à aucune de leurs questions et dés qu'il eut en main ce qu'il était venu chercher il tourna les talons.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Pansy, mais il savait où la trouver en étant sûr de ne pas se tromper.

**&&&&.**

« C'est finit pour aujourd'hui Draco! Fit Ryan en décollant doucement les électrodes collées sur le crâne de Harry.

« Tu sais que j'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as choisit ce prénom! Reprit-il...c'est quand même pas banal.

Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'ils travaillaient ensemble à des exercices de mémoire, en plus des médicaments qu'il lui donnait, et ils étaient rapidement devenus amis.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit! Répondit Harry...je n'en sais rien, quand tu m'as demandé de réfléchir à un prénom c'est ce que j'ai fait et c'est le premier qui m'est venu à l'esprit, ensuite je ne suis plus arrivé à me l'enlever de la tête...c'est peut-être mon vrai prénom après tout.

« C'est possible, ou alors c'est celui de quelqu'un qui t'était proche.

« Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir me souvenir! Soupira le brun.

Ryan se pencha sur lui et le saisit par le menton pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

« Toutes les recherches que l'hôpital a fait dans le pays n'ont rien donné, tu es inconnu dans les administrations, alors je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à te rendre ta mémoire! Murmura t-il...mais je te promet de tout faire pour ça et je serais toujours là pour toi.

Harry vit son regard descendre sur sa bouche et s'y arrêter, ce qui le troubla et éveilla une chaleur au creux de ses reins, allait-il l'embrasser?

Mais Ryan le lâcha brusquement et se détourna.

« Je dois te laisser maintenant, je suis de garde en neurologie ce soir.

« Tu viendras quand même me souhaiter bonne nuit un peu plus tard? Demanda le brun un peu déçu.

« Oui, vas-y maintenant.

Le brun retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit, durant ce mois il avait découvert qu'il était homosexuel et très attiré par son médecin qui n'avait pas caché qu'il l'était aussi et à qui il plaisait, il le sentait.

Ce qui ne l'éclairait pas beaucoup sur son passé.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**&&&&.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et excusez-moi de ne pas y répondre, j'ai un problème de clavier, il me faut taper comme une malade sur les touches pour que ça marche et il me faut deux heures pour écrire un message lol.**

**&&&&.**

**Chapitre 5.**

**&&&&.**

Harry poussa un soupir en repensant à sa journée.

Aujourd'hui, comme d'habitude, la tête hérissée d'électrodes, Ryan lui avait fait regarder des photos de toutes sortes qui défilaient sur un écran, des animaux, des paysages, des visages, tandis que lui observait sur un moniteur les réactions de son cerveau.

Et pour la première fois il en avait eut une, c'était devant un visage en gros plan que c'était arrivé, celui d'un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux magnifiques yeux gris.

Sans comprendre pourquoi son cœur s'était affolé à cette vision et il avait arrêté d'appuyer sur le bouton de défilement pendant un long moment, comme hypnotisé par ces yeux, il ne voyait pas le reste du visage, juste eux.

Pourtant aucun souvenir n'était remonté à la surface, ça ne lui avait rien rappelé du tout mais il avait ressentit une étrange impression de perte, et elle avait été si prenante que sa gorgé s'était nouée et que des larmes lui avaient brouillée la vue.

C'est Ryan qui l'avait ramené à l'instant présent en lui demandant si cette photo avait déclenchée un souvenir en lui, il y avait eut un pic sur le moniteur.

Harry n'avait pu répondre que non, quoi dire d'autre? Ce qu'il avait éprouvé n'était qu'une sensation, et Ryan avait ri en disant qu'alors c'est qu'il devait être attiré par les yeux gris.

Le brun s'était dit que oui, ça devait être ça.

**&&&&.**

Au moment où la bouche de Draco allait enfin se poser sur la sienne, au moment même où elle crû avoir gagné, le blond recula brusquement.

« Désolé! Fit-il...mais je ne peux pas.

La déception fut amère pour Pansy qui sentit une violente colère l'envahir et ne pu se contenir, elle n'était pas d'un naturel particulièrement doux, Draco était le seul avec qui elle se montrait douce, mais là c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase, trop c'est trop, rien ne se passait comme elle l'avait prévu.

« Mais quand c'est que tu vas oublier cet abrutis! S'écria t-elle ulcérée et les yeux étincelants de fureur...il s'est foutu de ta gueule ton soi-disant grand amour et il t'a jeté comme une vieille chaussette puante, tu comprends pas ça? T'es pitoyable à le chialer alors que lui il en a plus rien à foutre de toi...bouges-toi, réagis merde!

Draco la toisa d'un regard devenu subitement glacial.

« Je sais très bien ce que tu espère, mais n'y compte pas, tu vois même si je te sautais! Répondit-il volontairement crû et avec une morgue qu'il venait brusquement de retrouver...ça n'irait pas plus loin, regardes-toi Pansy tu crois vraiment que je pourrais me consoler avec toi de l'avoir perdu lui? Je ne t'aime pas et ne t'aimerais jamais, et quant à t'épouser alors là c'est du pur délire, à vrai dire je n'ai même pas envie de te sauter alors t'épouser t'imagines!

« Espèce de salop! Éructa Pansy en levant une main pour le gifler.

Mais le blond s'empara de son poignet et l'arrêta net en plein vol.

« Tu n'as fait que chercher à démolir Harry dans mon esprit! Reprit-il d'un ton aussi réfrigérant que son regard...mais sache que rien de tout ce que tu m'a dit ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, et finalement tu m'as fait du bien ce soir Pansy, parce que je viens de comprendre que la seule chose que je veux c'est le retrouver et que c'est Ron et Blaise qui ont raison...alors oui je vais arrêter de chialer et je vais me mettre à sa recherche moi aussi, j'ai assez perdu de temps.

La jeune femme se libéra d'un geste sec et leva fièrement le menton, les paroles de Draco lui avait fait mal, il ne ressentait absolument rien pour elle, il ne songeait qu'à Potter, Potter, encore et toujours Potter.

Son amour devint du ressentiment poussé à son comble et elle jubila intérieurement d'une joie mauvaise, il allait pouvoir le chercher longtemps son Potter, jamais il ne le retrouverait, il n'existait même plus aux yeux du brun.

Son rêve à elle était brisé mais lui ne réaliserait jamais le sien non plus, il allait souffrir autant qu'elle.

Elle aurait voulut pouvoir lui cracher sa joie à la figure en le lui disant tellement la jalousie la dévorait, quelle satisfaction cela aurait été, mais elle parvint à se contenir, c'était bien dommage mais elle était forcée de garder cette joie pour elle, même si c'était vraiment frustrant.

« Alors je te souhaite bien du plaisir dans tes recherches! Fit-elle simplement d'un ton hargneux.

« Sors de chez moi!

**&&&&.**

Ron s'était posté près de la porte du manoir, prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait, Pansy était à l'intérieur il le savait et tôt ou tard elle passerait cette porte.

Il voulait agir seul, sans que Blaise ou Draco intervienne, il était interdit d'utiliser le véritasérum sous peine de poursuites qui pouvaient être très sévères, et au cas où ça tournerait mal il ne voulait pas que ça puisse leur retomber dessus.

Il allait kidnapper Pansy et l'obliger à lui avouer ce qu'elle avait fait de Harry, qu'elle le veuille ou non, c'était le seul moyen de le retrouver il en était certain et il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps.

**&&&&.**

Pansy passa la porte d'un pas furieux et Ron lui bondit aussitôt dessus, il la bâillonna d'une main et transplana immédiatement.

Une fois à l'abri dans son studio il jeta la jeune femme muette de surprise sur son lit et la ligota d'un sort.

Il avait agit avec une telle rapidité que Pansy n'avait pas eut le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits et se mit à gigoter pour tenter de se libérer, en pure perte.

« Mais t'es malade Weasley? Cria t-elle...qu'est-ce qui te prends? Libères-moi tout de suite.

« Où est Harry? Demanda durement le rouquin qui debout près du lit la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa.

« Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi! Rétorqua t-elle en le fixant d'un œil noir...détaches-moi pauvre malade autrement je vais me mettre à hurler et ameuter tout le quartier.

Ron posa un genoux sur le lit et la saisissant à la gorge il la plaqua sans douceur contre le matelas.

« Essaies de crier et je t'étrangle! La menaça t-il...je répète ma question, où est Harry?

« Tu...me...fais...mal! Parvint à dire Pansy dont les joues étaient devenues cramoisies, le rouquin serrait fort.

Ce dernier relâcha un peu son étreinte.

« Réponds! Ordonna t-il.

« J'en sais rien! Répliqua la jeune femme qui se remit à gigoter en le fusillant du regard...tu vas me le payer cher, je vais porter plainte contre toi.

« C'est ça! Fit tranquillement Ron qui de sa main libre sortit la fiole de sa poche.

Du pouce il fit sauter le bouchon et l'approcha des lèvres de Pansy qui ouvrit des yeux affolés.

« Tu veux m'empoisonner?

Resserrant son étreinte autour de sa gorge pour l'obliger à ouvrir la bouche, sans répondre le rouquin lui versa une bonne rasade de liquide puis la lâcha.

La jeune femme s'étrangla à demi, toussa et chercha à recracher mais c'était trop tard elle avait avalé une bonne partie du véritasérum.

Ron attendit quelques instant que le produit fasse son effet, temps durant lequel Pansy le menaça des pires représailles et l'insulta copieusement de tous les noms possible d'oiseaux sans que cela le perturbe, il se sentait parfaitement calme et décidé et rien de ce qu'elle disait ne le touchait.

Puis il commença son interrogatoire et la jeune femme, incapable de se contrôler, ne pu faire autrement que tout lui raconter.

Quand le rouquin sut tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, il regarda Pansy d'un air dégoûté, cette dernière pleurait maintenant, mais pas à cause de remords quelconques, non elle pleurait simplement de rage parce que tout avait échoué.

Ron envoya un message à Blaise et Draco leur demandant de venir immédiatement chez lui.

**&&&&.**

Les deux Serpentard eurent un sursaut de surprise et d'incompréhension quand après être entrés ils aperçurent Pansy ligotée sur le lit, ils tournèrent tous les deux un regard interrogatif vers le rouquin qui leur expliqua rapidement.

Et quand il eut terminé Draco et Blaise ressentirent le même dégoût pour la jeune femme, mais le blond éprouva aussi et malgré tout un sentiment de joie et de soulagement, son Harry ne l'avait pas abandonné, ce n'était pas lui qui avait prononcé ces paroles qui lui avaient fait si mal.

Et maintenant Harry avait besoin de son aide.

« Dés demain matin tu nous emmènera à l'endroit exact où tu l'as laissé! Ordonna Draco avec un regard mauvais en direction de Pansy qui le lui rendit...je te hais Pansy et si je ne me retenait pas je te tuerais volontiers de mes mains, mais je vais tout faire pour t'envoyer de longues années à Azkaban.

La jeune femme ricana.

« Alors je n'irais pas seule, Weasley a utilisé du véritasérum et il aura de gros ennuis lui aussi, il y a beaucoup de vieux amis de ma famille au ministère et crois-moi ils se feront une joie de me faire plaisir.

Tout de suite inquiet Blaise saisit le bras de Draco pour l'entraîner à l'écart, suivit de Ron.

« On ne peut pas mêler le ministère à cette affaire! Fit-il à voix basse...elle a raison Ron peut être très sévèrement puni et je ne veux pas courir ce risque.

Ce dernier lui jeta un regard surprit puis sourit, il aimait qu'il se fasse du soucis pour lui.

Le blond lui baissa la tête et réfléchit quelques instants, lui aussi ne voulait pas que le rouquin ait des ennuis et il ne pouvait donc rien faire pour la punir.

« Dés qu'elle nous aura emmené à l'endroit où elle a laissé Harry nous la relâcherons et elle pourra aller se faire pendre ailleurs! Dit-il...pour le reste elle ne peut rien faire parce qu'elle est tout aussi coincée que nous, elle ne peut pas aller porter plainte sans que toute l'histoire soit dévoilée.

Tous jetèrent un regard vers Pansy qui les observait d'un air méfiant.

« Tu sais! Fit Blaise...la pire des punitions pour elle sera de te voir heureux avec Harry.

« Sauf qu'il ne se souviens plus de moi! Murmura Draco qui ressentit brusquement une angoisse profonde à cette idée...il ne se souvient plus de nous deux.

Blaise posa un main sur son épaule.

« Ne penses pas à ça maintenant, nous allons le retrouver et ensuite nous verrons, pour le moment pense juste à le retrouver et à rien d'autre.

Le blond opina mais son angoisse ne diminua pas, c'était difficile de songer qu'il était devenu un inconnu pour celui qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Il retourna vers le lit et fixa la jeune femme qui ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

Mais Draco ne lui dit pas un seul mot, il se contenta de la fixer un long moment, le dégoût qu'elle lui inspirait était au-delà des mots.

« On la ramène au manoir pour cette nuit! Dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis.

**&&&&.**

Au manoir ils enfermèrent Pansy dans une chambre et Draco s'enferma dans la sienne, il espérait s'endormir vite ainsi les heures qui le séparait du matin passeraient plus vite, mais il était trop agité, tellement de choses lui passait par la tête, et il se tourna et retourna dans son lit jusque tard dans la nuit.

De leur côté Blaise avait invité Ron à venir dîner chez lui et ce dernier avait accepté.

**&&&&.**

Ryan ouvrit doucement la porte au cas où celui qu'il appelait Draco dormirait.

Mais le brun était bien réveillé, allongé sur son lit il regardait la télé sans vraiment s'intéresser à ce qu'il voyait.

« Entres! Fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le médecin vint s'asseoir au bord du matelas.

« Je suis venu te souhaiter une bonne nuit comme promit.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

« Je vois ça.

« Bon, c'est fait, je retourne à mon service.

Il allait pour se lever mais le brun le retint vivement en posant une main sur son bras.

« Pourquoi tu t'enfuis à chaque fois que ça devient un peu intime entre nous? Tu me plais et c'est réciproque je le sais, alors pourquoi?

Ryan plongea son regard dans les yeux verts qui le fixaient avec une lueur d'attente et d'espoir.

« C'est vrai tu me plais vraiment! Reconnut-il...mais je suis ton médecin et tu ne te souviens pas de ton passé, je ne veux pas avoir l'impression de profiter de toi.

« Et bien moi je veux que tu profites de moi! Rétorqua Harry qui le saisit brusquement par la nuque et attira son visage vers le sien.

Ryan ne résista pas et ils échangèrent un long baiser qui devint rapidement exigent, et ce dernier dû faire un gros effort de volonté pour y mettre un terme et s'écarter.

« Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps! Murmura t-il...je dois retourner à mon poste, et j'en suis désolé crois-moi.

« Et moi donc! Soupira le brun.

Ils se sentaient aussi frustré l'un que l'autre mais Ryan sourit.

« Demain soir je pourrais rester avec toi, enfin si tu veux toujours bien sûr.

« T'as même intérêt! Fit mine de le menacer Harry.

Son médecin, devenu très personnel, lui donna un léger baiser et quitta rapidement la chambre pour ne pas être tenté de trop.

Resté seul le brun sourit béatement au plafond, l'avenir lui semblait soudain plus souriant.

**&&&&.**

« Tes spaghettis étaient délicieux! Complimenta Ron alors que Blaise et lui venaient de terminer leur repas.

Le Serpentard sourit, le rouquin avait l'air vraiment détendu et il se doutait que les nouvelles concernant Harry y étaient pour quelque chose.

« Ça ne te perturbe pas de savoir qu'il est amnésique?

« Je préfère ne pas y penser! Répondit Ron...il est vivant et nous allons le retrouver, où qu'il soit, et ça c'est le plus important, je suis certain qu'on va trouver un moyen pour qu'il retrouve la mémoire.

Blaise lui n'était pas aussi optimiste.

« La potion dont s'est servit Pansy est interdite parce qu'elle est irrémédiable.

« Je sais mais c'est de Harry dont on parle là, et avec lui tout est possible.

Le Serpentard se mit à rire devant la confiance aveugle qu'il avait dans le brun.

« J'admire la confiance que tu as dans ses capacités! Dit-il...je serais heureux de savoir que tu as ne serait-ce que la moitié de la même confiance en moi.

Ron le fixa quelques secondes en silence.

« J'ai totalement confiance en toi Blaise! Finit-il par dire.

Son regard azur indiquait clairement que c'était vrai, mais sans qu'il en ait conscience il brillait aussi d'une lueur qui fit penser au Serpentard que c'était peut-être le moment ou jamais de jouer cartes sur table.

**&&&&.**

**A bientôt!**


End file.
